Mewtwo2
'The Creation' Mewtwo2 was created by Euisine, an evil researcher who discovered the orriginal Mewtwo's DNA blueprints and made a stronger and, what he assumed would be, a more controlable version. That backfired, however, as Mewtwo2 was always in control from the moment he began breathing, no matt er what Euisine told himself. 'Mewtwo's Plan' Mewtwo2 set to work immediately, putting as massive Psychic dome out over Johto and Kanto, invisible to all on either side, but impassable none-the-less. He also wiped the minds of all beings in the area up to the beginning of that year, causing them to forget the calamity of Kyuubi . The only one not effected by this anmesia was Euisine. Mewtwo then reasembled Team Rocket, summoning all who still were evil by his thoughts. Quite a number he drew, and soon he had an impressive army. He them began to put into motion what was thought to be his master plan. He sent many Team Rocket grunts to Johto under the guise of "Team Research," an embassy from Kanto. Kanto did not know about this. They began making rules so strict that the people of Johto couldn't stand them, and several times they were confronted, but each time they reminded the people that they were an embassy from Kanto, and to attack them would mean war. This continued until a trainer of about seventeen years, Light , stepped into the equation. Light forced Mewtwo2 to make his next move faster than he would have liked, but it was devastating either way. Mewtwo2, who had taken control of Red's Pokemon via mind-control, forced Red through his Pokemon to send an announcement to Johto that Kanto had declared war, and at the same time he had Team Rocket fly a bombing squad over random places around Johto and attack. Mewtwo2 then showed that he had influence in Johto as well, by having someone who seemed to be Lance's general attack Kanto as much as possible until Lance re-asserted control. Mewtwo2 then, while Lance was preoccupied, took over Indigo Plateau, placing his own people in each of the Elite Four rooms. All of the replacements looked remarkably like the person they were replacing, so Lance did not know at first, when he returned, that they were fakes. When he found out, it was too late, and they subdued him and locked him into his champion room. Mewtwo2 also took the opportunity to plant a squad of Rocket grunts in the bowels of the Plateau, so that when Light came, if he won through and freed Lance, he would not go any farther. Not long after he took control of Indigo Plateau, Mewtwo2 then launched a raid on Goldenrod city, intending to use the Radio Tower there to take control of the legendaries in the area. It is known he succeeded with Ho-oh, and that he failed with Suicune, but it is unknown what happened to the others like Lugia, Raiku, and Entei. Light eventually stopped the invasion and sent Team Rocket out of the area, and then Light broke through in Indigo Plateau, and stopped the bomb from going off, with the help of the Magikarp Army . Mewtwo2 decided that he needed to make ready for defense, since Light was about to enter Kanto. Mewtwo2 also sent out his minions, in the guise of law enforcement, to try to catch Light. Mewtwo2 only sent out Rocket grunts in any other fashion once or twice after that, attempting to lull Light to a false security. One of them kidnapped one of his pokemon, Fangretta , as he stole a gear from the Power Plant in Kanto. Light's Togekiss, Michal , quickly tracked down and defeated the grunt, and that was the last Light saw of Team Rocket until nearly the end of his adventures in Kanto. Mewtwo2 did not go dormant, however, he began using his control over Red again to tell people that Light was a dangerous criminal, and was to be caught and turned in at all costs. The Gym leaders, though, were beginning to suspect Red was being controled, and when Light came they did not try to hamper him. Realizing this fact, Mewtwo had all the gyms locked down and guarded except for Misty's, who had a deep hatred for anyone from Johto because her family was killed when the Power Plant was knocked out of commision, and she was told it had been people from Johto to do it. Light still managed to find a way to beat the Gym Leaders, and soon arrived in Cerulean to face Misty, the last of the gym leaders he needed to beat before he could go to Red and finally set things straight. When she saw him and her "boyfriend," who was actually the same grunt that had stolen Fangretta, told her that Light was from Johto, she attacked him with her Lapras, freezing him solid. His Togekiss escaped, though, and began to fight Misty's pokemon, taking all of them out and getting her to free Light. At this point her "boyfriend" told her she was weak that he should just finish the job he started when he killed her parents. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard this, and, summoning her fully healed Lapras, chased him until he dissapeared into an underwater cave. Light finally got to Red, and learned that his Pokemon were under some sort of control, and once he beat all of them except the Charizard it fled, and Light followed. Light chased the Charizard all the way to Cerulean Cave, where he met Eusine who told him everything, but before Euisine was finished Light met Mewtwo2 face to face. Mewtwo2 flung Light around and called out in disdain as he nearly killed Light by holding him underwater. Vesuvius tried to stop Mewtwo2, but once Mewtwo2 turned his attention toward Vesuvius, he had no chance. Light recalled him to make sure he didn't die from a huge drop that Mewtwo was bringing him to, but then Mewtwo2 just turned his attention back to Light. Just before Mewtwo2 could finish Light off, Suicune appeared and took the brunt of the blast, which killed him, but allowed him to give Light his powers. Light, once he realized what Suicune had done for him and what Mewtwo2 had done to Suicune, was furious, and unleashed a water torrent like he has not since. It blasted Mewtwo2 back into the cave so far Light could not see where he landed. After Light had ensured that Euisine and his Charizard weren't going anywhere, he charged in to finish the job. ' ' Mewtwo2 had one more card left, however, and had a huge host of Rocket grunts waiting for Light. Light had guessed that Mewtwo2 would be prepared though, and had called for the Magikarp Army while he chased the Charizard. They arived as the Rocket grunts were preparing to attack, and in the mayhem that ensued Light was able to attack, and finally kill, Mewtwo2, and end the chaos for now. 'The Warning' Suicune, before he faded completely away from Light, warned Light in a dream that Mewtwo2 and Euisine were just pawns in a larger plot, causing Light to wonder if it had been Mewtwo2's plan all along or not. Reguardless, Mewtwo2 was dead, and Light moved on to face the next challenge Category:Villains Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Original Creations